As the New Year Draws Near
by OHGODNEVERAGAIN
Summary: As time goes by, the power of the Alfitarian crystal has began to wane. Eight very different people come together to attempt to save their home, but this causes some problems... The fourth chapter is now up! YAY!
1. The Legend

Well, this is it: my first fanfic! (YAY!)> 

_(Wipes tear from face while holding a trophy that says: "Congradulations New Author!" and says, "Thank you! I would like to thank the academy! Even though the only one I ever went to was the public school!")_ J/K

I hope you like the story! I know that the summary is a little cheesy, but at least I put one, right! (wink, wink) Please review! I don't care if you put flames, just be honest!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

"Long ago -so long ago that, despite the many stories and fables passed down generations,not one being, monster or person, remains that knows the whole story- a powerful darkness fell over the land. This darkness, known as miasma, took the light out of everything that crossed its path. Many lives were lost to this great power…

"When there seemed to be no hope, the one substance that repelled miasma was discovered. Crystals, the source of light and all that is good, are now placed in the center of villages and cities around the world to protect the citizens that reside in them.

"Though the power of the crystals is strong, it is not everlasting. Crystals must be purified each year by myrrh.

"But…myrrh cannot be found everywhere. Myrrh can only be obtained by drawing the dew from sacred trees found only in the darkest depths of dungeons, across the most forbidding mountains, and even beyond the deepest seas.

"Caravans of up to eight people from each town the world over are sent to obtain myrrh from these trees. Each of these crystal caravans must obtain three drops of myrrh in the crystal chalice, no matter the obstacles in their way. If they succeed, the power of the crystal shall continue to keep the miasma at bay, but if they are to fail, their home, their people, their dreams, all will be lost to the miasma and its everlasting darkness.

"Now, as a new year draws ever nearer, the power of the crystal has began to wane. It is the beginning of the journey for the caravans. Crystal caravaners, let you bring us another year of hope!"

The sound of applause filled the air as Elder Haku sat down after telling the Legend of the Crystals. Elder Haku was a kind-hearted Clavat with a wrinkled old face that could make anyone smile. In his youth, he was a great warrior, but now he shares his wisdom and knowledge with the citizens of Alfitaria.

Elder Haku smiled at the sight of the happy people. Tonight was a special night, a night bidding farewell to this year's crystal caravaners. Not a single Alfitarian was at home not enjoying the festival.

Clavats, the most kind and calm of the four tribes, were everywhere, playing music and dancing; they believe in peace and cooperation. Though plump and small, Lilties used to rule the world with an iron fist, but now they live in peace with the other tribes. The Alfitarian Lilties were making the feast; there were what seemed to be miles of tables lined with all kinds of foods: barbecue, salads, fish, fruit, deserts, and many other delicacies. Dancing alongside the Clavats were the Selkies, formally looked down upon because of their tendency to steal. Like the Lilties, this tribe now lives peacefully with the others. The fourth and final tribe is that of the Yukes. When the Lilties ruled the world, this tribe kept the Lilty warriors at bay using their mastery over magic.

Suddenly, an array of colors filled the sky. Shining designs, words, and symbols hovered over the heads of the Alfitarians, lighting up their faces. Another boom of applause came from the excited crowd.The sources of these magical fireworks were the Yukes, creating different shapes and forms.

As a dragon of purple sparks soared through the air, a young Lilty girl walked up to Elder Haku. "Wow, Elder," the young girl began, her face beaming, "you always tell the greatest stories!"

"Why, thank you little girl," Elder Haku replied. "Well, why don't we go over the feast! I hear they have an incredible eight-layered cake this year! Let's go check it out."

They had only taken two steps towards the banquet table when an older Lilty female came running right at them.

"Mia! Oh, Mia!" called the lady, "You had me so worried! Thank you Elder for looking after her!"

"Oh, it's fine, Laila," said Elder. "Is this your daughter? She's so adorable."

"Yes, she is, and thank you," said Laila. Now looking at her daughter, she said ,"Mia, why don't you go over to your father?"

"Okay, Mommy!" said the little girl, skipping happily towards the feast.

"So…does she know?" asked Haku.

"No. I know she should, but I just can't get myself to tell her. Her father will tell her in the morning when she wakes up."

"Do you know who your companions are in the caravan?"

"Only Bane."

"Come. I will introduce you to the rest of them. They are at the gates."

All the time that the two were walking towards the gates, Laila was thinking of her daughter, of how she would react, and of what would happen if her mother never came back.

Arriving at the gates, Laila and Haku came upon two Clavats, two Yukes, two Selkies, and one Lilty. Laila instantly recognized the Lilty as the one called Bane, and waved.

"These two Selkies are Kratos and Ayame Ikanoru, the children of the legendary Dirk Ikanoru," said Elder Haku. The two Selkies waved. "Those two Yukes are Rouki Makoto and Dark, the black mage. Mizumi and Takashi Fujishima, the couple that run the town shop, are the two Clavats, and I believe you know Bane, son of Alfitaria's blacksmith?"

"Yes. He is my next-door neighbor and a childhood friend. Hello, everyone."

"Hi," they all said simultaneously.

Leaving Laila to talk with the others, Elder Haku went over to talk to Dark and Kratos.

"Kratos, this year I need to ask you to be the leader of the crystal caravan. Are you fine with that?" asked Elder.

"Yes, Elder. I know what I must do," replied the Selkie.

"And Dark," began Elder Haku, now turned towards the Yuke," if anything should happen to Kratos, you are to take his place. Is that clear?" Dark nodded.

"You two are the only ones who came back from last year's journey. You are the only ones who know how to fight. I am counting on you two to teach and protect the others."

They nodded and walked back to the other six crystal caravaners.

Elder Haku strolled back to the festival, thoughts of the journey of the caravaners on mind. Upon arriving at the table, he spotted a young Liltian girl and walked up to her. He asked, "So, Mia, How's the cake?"

The little girl beamed at Elder Haku, her face covered with vanilla and chocolate frosting. Haku smiled back at Mia and went to get a piece of cake himself.

_"The poor girl,"_ he thought to himself._ "I really should let her father tell her tomorrow. I should let her have one more day without any worries."_

The moment that Haku returned to the table, Mia asked him to tell her another story, about himself.

"Now why would you want to know what happened to an old man like me!" inquired Elder Haku, an eyebrow raised. "I'm not that great, you know!"

"But you tell the greatest stories! I wanna hear another one!" Mia whined, the "puppy-dog-look" on her face.

"Well, I suppose I can't say no to a face like that. Now, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Aromantic story!"shrieked Mia, perkily jumping in her seat with a hopeful smile on her face.

Elder Haku just stared at her for a moment, scratched his head, and then replied his face red, "Umm… well, there isn't enough of that in my life to remember… so…"

Some were trying to hold back their laughs, but others were clutching their stomachs, crying tears of laughter, and rolling on the floor.

"So… Mia. Do you still wanna hear a story?" said ablushing Elder Haku.

"No Elder, it's okay. That cheered me up," said Mia, wipingseveral tearsfrom her face.

The rest of the festival went on without the slightest sign of negativity, just pure joy. All were happy, and before they knew it, it was almost midnight. The Elder greeted all good-night, and, walking back to his home, he turned to see the eight caravaners walking home as well.

"Good luck to you all," he said silently. "Go to sleep. You need your rest, for tomorrow, the day of destiny, approaches…" He turned around, walked through the front entrance of his two-story house, and slowly closed the door behind him.


	2. The Journey Begins

YAY! I got chapter two up! I hope that it is fine... I made it a little short... Sorry that I did so;I need more time to write. School is attacking us! This week is finals week for the six weeks and I hate studying! 

(Note: Since the chapters are short, I might be able to post sooner! YAY! )

OH! Thank you Bea for being the first to review! XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Journey Begins**

The next morning was calm and quiet, yet there was a feeling of excitement in the air. Only Elder Haku, the eight caravaners, and their families were awake. Kratos and Ayame were doing a check on the supplies that they would bring on the journey.

"Striped apples," said Kratos quickly.

"Check," replied Ayame.

"Meat."

"Check."

"Rainbow grapes."

"Check."

"Round corn."

"Check."

"Fish."

"Check."

"Cherry clusters."

"Star carrots."

"Check."

"Weapons."

"Check."

"Money."

"Umm… not check. Where's the money sack!" yelled Ayame frantically, running around in circles and waving both arms.

"Oh, sorry," said Kratos. " I have that. The leader has got to take responsibility for those kinds of things."

"Whatever," murmured Ayame and rolling her eyes.

As Kratos and Ayame were rummaging through the supplies, Elder Haku was studying Mia. The young girl was carrying a doll that seemed to have been made in the image of its owner. It wore a pink blouse and skirt, a shell necklace around its neck; short red-yellow hair came to its shoulders and its auburn eyes gazed into nothingness. Mia's own eyes, filled with sorrow and feelings of loss, were upon her mother.

"That looks like everything that we need. Oh, wait! How could I forget the crystal chalice!" said Kratos, hastily walking over to the ancient-looking chalice sitting on the alter in front of the giant crystal in the center of Alfitaria.

"How is that little antique going to protect us from the miasma?" Ayame asked.

"Do you see the tiny crystal shard on the tip of the chalice? Well, that little crystal will protect you from any miasma nearby, but be careful. The area where the chalice protects us is very limited to only about an eight feet radius," replied Elder Haku.

"Oh… cool!" said Ayame, still a look of doubt on her face.

"Well, looks like you're all set," said Elder Haku to Kratos with a smile on his face. "Good luck to you all, and may the light of the crystals shine upon you."

The caravaners said their final good-byes, and then boarded the caravan.

"Good-bye, Mommy," said a downhearted Mia.

"Good-bye, sweetie. I'm gonna miss you. I'll come back as soon as possible," said Laila and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Bane was the final one to board the caravan, bidding farewell to his father, Bruce, the city's master blacksmith.

"Okay. Is everyone here? Good. Let's go," said Kratos. "HYAH!" he yelled, signaling the horses.

The caravaners waved good-bye to the gradually shrinking figures of their friends and family.

"Man! I can't wait to kick some monster butt!" yelled Takashi.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" retorted Dark sternly. "This isn't just some game where you fight for fun. We fight for the sake of Alfitaria."

"Don't mind him," said Rouki. "I've known him for years, and I know that he can be a little rough, but you have to know that he doesn't like to make serious matters into games."

"So, Kratos," continued Takashi as if nothing had happened, "Where are we going first!"

"To the River Belle Path. It is in the Tipa Peninsula," replied Kratos, "It'll be a month before we get there, so Dark and I will have time to teach you guys. Besides, we have five months to get the myrrh." Dark was about to argue with Kratos about the way that he had worded some things, but held back.

During the trip to the Tipa Peninsula, the six new caravaners worked hard to become the best warriors they could be. Kratos taught them stealth and how to use their weapons, while Dark taught them magic and gave them wisdom.

The first few weeks of training could have been better. During one combat training session, Takashi's sword "slipped" from his hands and flew straight at Dark's head. Dark dodged it in time, but was not very forgiving. Takashi's burn marks may never go away...

As expected from a Yuke, Rouki became a master spell caster, learning how to cast fire, blizzard, thunder, cure, and gravity within a fortnight. Mizumi and Takashi became incredibly skilled at wielding swords. Bane already had experience with tools at his father's workshop, so he could already cut down a whole tree in one swipe of his ax. Though Laila was not as powerful, she was much quicker and could defend herself against almost any attack.

Finally, they reached the Tipa Peninsula. For a couple of minutes, they stared into the colossal, wooden gates of the River Belle Path. Then, the crystal caravaners entered with the crystal chalice, not sure of what they would encounter.


	3. The River Belle Path

HELLO! I am kind of in a good mood today, so I am posting chapter 3! Like I said before, this is kind of short, but at least I could post sooner!

Hey! In the second chapter, I put horses pulling the caravans. I know that they aren't horses, but I don't know the name of the giant, blue, thingies that travel with the caravaners! If any of you know, can you tell me! I want to get my facts right!

Tomorrow I have like 3 or 4 finals! (that really sucks...) Well, here is chapter 3! Hope that you like it!

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU MUST REVIEW! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THERE! I CAN SENSE YOUR PRESENCE! J/K! Actually, not really... Review. You must...

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: The River Belle Path**

For several minutes, the caravaners kept walking on the trail in the River Belle Path without a single sign of monsters. Everything was quiet… too quiet. There was nothing moving in the bushes, nothing stirring in the trees, not even a single fish was swimming in the ponds and rivers.

Suddenly, a little, innocent-looking squirrel walked up to the group and stared at them for a few seconds, turning its head in confusion.

"Aww… Isn't it cute!" said Laila.

Then, bearing monstrous teeth, it leapt right at Takashi.

"Aahh!" yelled Takashi, trying to shield his face with his hands.

For a few seconds, he just stood there stupidly with his arms covering his face, expecting to feel a sudden sharp burst of pain in his arm or side. When he didn't, he opened his eyes to find the squirrel hovering in mid-air, unmoving, right in front of his body, still bearing its colossal teeth and looking awkwardly creepy.Takashi shrieked and quickly backed away from the stationary squirrel, falling on his rear. While on the floor, he just stared at it, mouth open.

"Demon squirrel," said Dark. "You think this miasma wouldn't kill a regular squirrel? I cast the spell stop on it," he added, seeing Takashi's astounded face. "It can't move. Just be ready next time."

Takashi nodded his head and continued walking down the trail.

The rest of the walk held no surprises. The only kind of monsters that they fought were demon squirrels and goblins. One by one, the enemies fell to the hands of the crystal caravaners.

Some of these monsters carried things like gold, stones of magicite (When used, these stones can cast spells depending on the stone's alchemic structure, magical properties, and element.), scrolls containing secrets and information, and items for crafting weapons. Takashi attempted to hide a thousand gold dropped by a goblin, but Mizumi caught him and forced him to hand it over to Kratos.

Within a half-hour, they spotted a shining river of the purest water. A bridge almost as ancient-looking as the chalice went over the river, and across the river was a tree surrounded by a circle of different sized stones, each etched with a rune on its surface. This was no ordinary tree; it glowed like a crystal and had a metallic-green color to it. There were no leaves on it; only long, slender branches that corved down likea willow and shone like the water in the riverbed a few yards away.

"Finally!" yelled Ayame, relieved that they finally found the myrrh tree. The young Selkie began to skip towards this sacred tree.

"Don't be in such a rush," said Kratos, holding his sister back.

Suddenly, an enormousfigure leapt out of the water and landed in front of the group. A colossal claw was waving back and forth at the side of the figure. Two eyes dangled from the front of this shape, and six legs held up the body. A crab the size of a house now lay before them.

"A CRAB!" yelled Takashi in a disappointed voice. "I mean, COME ON!"

Ayame stared at the giant crustacean, then at her brother, and back to the crab.

"Told ya so," said Kratos.

"Everyone, hold on to my arm!" ordered Dark, making sure not to wait for the others to do something. All did as they were told and waited to see what Dark would do. Waving his free hand, Dark murmured an incantation in a language that the others could not understand.

At first, it seemed as if nothing had happened, but suddenly the crab turned around and began to walk away!

"Umm… can somebody please explain to me what just happened?" asked a baffled Laila.

"We're now intangible," replied Dark. "It cannot see, feel, or hear us. Now, I can only stay in one position while I do this, so get ready to attack. Three… two… one! GO!"

All released Dark's arm and began to attack the unsuspecting giant crab. Kratos and Ayame blasted the creature with energy waves from their Racquets. Laila, Bane, Mizumi, and Takashi were slashing the monster from every direction; blow after blow made contact with the creature's hard outer shell. Dark and Rouki continuously cast powerful spells like firaga, blizzaga, and thundaga. The Giant Crab could not fight back, and eventually, it stopped moving.

"Well, that was pretty easy," said Takashi triumphantly, waving his sword in the air.

"You talk too much," said Dark.

"You don't talk enough," retorted Takashi.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and yellow light, and Mizumi fell to the ground. Electrical currents were surging from her motionless body.

"NO!" screamed Takashi.


	4. The First Drop

NEW CHAPPY UP! YAY! (and yes, I mean "chappy") MWAHAHA!

OK. Now, to all my readers who had read the original of this story that I wrote before, it is different. **RenaissanceGirl14**, this means you. I have been adding, editing, and reviewing my story before I began to post, so there are things that you have never read or seen. This chapter is an example of these never-before-seen parts.Hope you like it!

Oke, I _know_ that you people are out there. I checked my story status, and what I saw kind of disturbed me a little: forty-two hits and seven reviews. I really want you people to review if you read my story. Don't leave me hanging people! As I have said before, REVIEW! I want to know what you think! (innocent and hopeful look on face) And I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers, including: **phantomgoddess34**, **RenaissanceGirl14**, Bea, and **Meow-Mix-91**. Thanks for reading my fic!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The First Drop**

"Leave her!" bellowed Kratos. "Mizumi is only paralyzed. The Giant Crab must have cast thunder on her."

The caravaners turned around to find the crustacean looming over them. Sparks emitted from the crab's enormous claw.

A hand jerked Takashi backwards, and on the spot where he once stood on a mere moment ago, a bolt of lighting hit, leaving only burnt grass and flowing, blue sparks. Takashi looked back to find Kratos pulling him away from the crab.

"Be careful!" exclaimed the Selkie. "One person paralyzed is more than enough! If you become immobilized too, your wife's sacrifice will be in vain!"

Takashi nodded and ran in a different direction than his Selkie friend.

Once more, the group attempted to damage the crab with a barrage of attacks, but the Giant Crab seemed to be growing immune. The magic had little effect on the hard surface of the creature, and whenever one of the physical attackers got near it, the crab would send them flying by bashing them with its claw.

"This is getting us nowhere!" yelled Kratos. "We need another plan of action." Kratos thought as he dodged the lighting blasts from the crab. Finally deciding on something, he yelled, "Rouki! Dark! You have to distract the crab!"

The two Yukes did as they were told. Using the same type of magic that they had used at the festival a month before to create the magic fireworks, they created images of people walking around the crab; the images just walked along, not even seeming to notice what was right next to them.The Giant Crab averted its gaze from the caravaners to the figures around it and tried to grab them, but its claw went right through them as if they were just apparitions. The creature continued attempting this futile task.

"Bane! While it's distracted, use your ax to cut the claw off!" commanded Kratos.

The crab lifted its claw again, getting ready to attempt to strike the figures one more time. The Lilty saw this chance and leapt up, ax ready. Then, in one swipe, Bane successfully severed the colossal claw from the body of the beast.

"Now, everyone! Attack the legs! We have to make it lose balance!'

Together, the caravaners knocked the Giant Crab off of its feet, making it fall over onto its back.

"Takashi! Would you like the honor of finishing it off?"

Takashi leapt up into the air, ready to attack. When he was descending from his jump, he quickly drawing his sword when he was a few feet above the monster, then drove his weapon into the crab's body.

All of a sudden, a blue light emitted from the spot where Takashi's sword was embedded in. The crab began to dissolve and disappear, each part of its body turning into mist, starting from its legs.

Takashi fell to the ground where the Giant Crab used to be, the grass wet with dew and the air most from mist.

The Clavat stood up and sheathed his sword; he then walked over to where his wife's body lay. He kneeled down and held her hand. Soon, the rest of the group was standing beside Takashi.

Dark put his hand on his friend's shoulder, and Takashi moved aside. Dark waved his hand over Mizumi's body. A bright light then surrounded her body, and what seemed like a tiny angel fell upon her pale face. The angel dissolved into thin air and the light faded. Mizumi jerked up and looked around.

"Wha-?" she gasped. Seeing her husband, she wrapped her arms around a relieved Takashi.

Once the couple stood up, the group ambled over to the myrrh tree. As soon as the crystal chalice was placed on the alter in front of the tree, the crystal shard on the tip of the chalice began to glow. The tip of the tree dangling above the alter began to moisten and began to form a drop of clear liquid. The drop of myrrh fell onto the crystal shard. Suddenly, the chalice began to fill up until it was about one-third full of myrrh.

"We actually got the first drop of myrrh, already!" said Laila cheerfully.

"Wow," said an amazed Ayame, gazing at the crystal chalice. "It is holding the myrrh like magic. None of it is leaking out of the gaping holes on the side, _and _its perfectly shaped into part of a sphere... This is amazing..."

"Hey! How much do you think this is worth?"

Everyone turned around to find Rouki holding up the claw of the giant crab, the only remains of the creature.

"You just had to go and ruin the moment…" sighed Kratos.

"Why do you have to study everything!" yelled Laila.

"I just wanted to know!" said Rouki rather weakly.

"No! You can't bring back the feeling..." said Ayame in an annoyed tone.

Roukiputhis head down in shame and sighed. He dropped the claw and walked over to the tree to celebrate with the others over their achievement.

* * *

Well, as you read, the group got their first drop of the sacred myrrh! YAY THEM! 


End file.
